


Rich Bitch Fantasies

by Kiertorata



Series: Ginny/Pansy Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Pansy does what Slytherins do best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Ginny/Pansy prompt table at rarepair_shorts. The prompt was "you should have warned me".

Pansy was rummaging through the bedroom wardrobe when Ginny came home. Ginny gave her a brief kiss on the lips and plopped down on the bed.

"So, what do you want me to do?" she said, grinning. She started to pull off her jumper. “I’m ready to pay for how pathetically I behaved last night.”

"I’m sure you are,” Pansy said dryly. "It's just as well you're taking that off, because I want you to wear something."

"Oh?" Ginny said, grin widening. So, Pansy had some kind of roleplay in mind? They were usually too eager to bother with props. This was going to be interesting.

"Here."

Ginny caught the dress and looked at it in disbelief.

"Dress robes. You want me to wear dress robes."

"Yes," Pansy said with a maddeningly smug look in her eye. "Get them on."

Ginny glared at her. This was certainly not her idea of something sexy to wear in bed, but she supposed Pansy had to indulge in her pureblood rich bitch fantasies every now and then. With a loud sigh she stripped the rest of her clothes and pulled on the dress.

"Well?" she said, looking at Pansy expectantly. She was already sweating in the long, emerald green gown.

"You look beautiful in Slytherin green," Pansy said, voice both mocking and affectionate. "It goes perfectly with your hair."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I hate this. It’s uncomfortable. When can I take it off and fuck you?"

"All in good time, darling," Pansy said. She pulled on a slim, dark red gown and clipped on some glimmering, silver earrings. "You shouldn't make promises if you can't keep them."

"I was too horny to be rational! You should have stopped me from promising anything," Ginny said.

"Why would I do that?" Pansy said, smiling sweetly. “Zip this for me?”

Ginny got up with an annoyed huff and zipped Pansy’s dress. She ran her hands over Pansy’s figure in a slow, deliberate manner and rested one hand on the curve of Pansy’s hips. Her other hand slid from under Pansy’s arm to cup her breast.

Pansy brushed Ginny’s hands off.

"Not yet,” she said. “We're leaving."

"Leaving? Where!?"

"To a Ministry Ball,” Pansy said. “Tonight's the big Beltane Charity Ball. You're my date."

"What! No!" Ginny said. "Pans, you can't do this! I refuse! I won’t go."

"You said I can have _anything_ tonight. This is what I choose to have,” Pansy said. “Don't tell me Gryffindor's don't keep their promises."

"I meant anything _sexual_!"

"Consider this a long, tortuous form of foreplay, then."

Despite her teasing smirk, Ginny could see her girlfriend was serious.

"Fine," Ginny said, arms crossed. "As long as I get to eat as many of those little sandwich things as I want."

"You mean hors d'oeuvres?" Pansy said, looking amused.

"Hors whatevers, yeah. And drink as much champagne as I want."

"Anything, darling," Pansy said cheerfully. "And I promise you that if you don't pass out from all the champagne before I get you home, I'll fuck you all night."

"Hmph. You better," Ginny said, trying to appear annoyed. The smile playing at her lips gave her away.

Pansy grabbed their clutch bags – hers a ruby red and Ginny’s a sparkling gold – and they walked through the living room into the fireplace.

"I know you did that on purpose last night," Ginny said once they were standing in the ashes, ready to leave.

"Did what?" Pansy said. "Drove you to the brink of madness from pleasure? Of course I did. I’m a Slytherin."

She placed a smug kiss on Ginny’s pouting lips.

"I didn't do it only to get you to go with me tonight,” she said, lowering her voice into a husky purr. "I did it because I love making you scream."

"Mnn, you do, don't you?" Ginny said, snuggling closer into Pansy's arms.

They kissed again, this time more deeply. Ginny started to tease the hem of Pansy’s dress up with her fingers. Pansy stopped her.

"Later," she said, slightly breathless.

Ginny pulled her hands back amicably enough, not caring to press the point. She knew she would get what she wanted later.

"I suppose I can tolerate one night of dress-up and small talk," Ginny said, "when it's for a good cause and all."


End file.
